In Periculo Abesse
by xXxMalfoyIsTheNamexXx
Summary: Two sisters united by blood. Both in need in something that neither can have, what will stand in their way? Hate, love, regret , or a certain Gryffindor, that wants nothing but the distruction of your father ?
1. Chapter 1

I_n_ **P**_ericulo_ **A**_besse_

**Summary:**

_Two sisters united by blood. Both in need in something that neither can have, what will stand in their way? Hate, love, regret , or a certain Gryffindor, that wants nothing but the distruction of your father ?_

_**Author's note:**_

I suck at spelling correct my spelling if you must! Review! The more reviews the more chapters! XD oh and the title is _**One Danger away**_in latin

_**Chapter 1:**prologue_

''They are to be beautiful my love'' Tom Marvolo Riddle said to his fateful wife, while they are staring down at their two daughters, one with eyes the color of the sky and one with emerald colored eyes, both of them sleeping peacefully in their cribs of their beloved home, they were truly beautiful Tom thought while he looked down at his wife Emerald Roman Riddle , her blue eyes looking down at her children, and her long brown hair falling gracefully down her smooth face.

''Yes they will'' Emerald said to her husband, her eyes finally lifted from her two adored children, she eyed her handsome husband, the green eyes of him shined in the moonlight of the night with his full brown hair. The color blue and green was locked, but was broke with the ring of the door. They both smiled at one another,

''I'll get it, my love'' Tom said before walking away from his once before living wife and his two children that was still there. He didn't know that it will be his last time he saw his wife smiling and talking. A nagging voice in his head screamed at him to stay, to be with them ..to protect them from any harm that poses against them but he chose to ignore it and went down the stairs to see who it was. When he reached the door he opened it only to see one of his fateful followers before him.

"To what do I owe this _pleasure?" _Tom asked

"It is what involves the old fool...Dumbledore he is acting strange and there's rumor's that's flying around about him wanting to bring you down, no one knows yet if it is true or not, but I had to warn you, it seems he's planning to attack.'' Tony said in an urgent tone

"when do you think this will happen''Tom asked

"That is one thing we don't know, Dumbledore is hard to understand'' Tony said

"Alright, thank you, you may-'' he was planning to dismiss him but was interupted by a high pitch scream that belonged to no other than his wife,.. _Emerald, _he and Tony shared a look of pure horror before dashing off to his children bedroom,as soon as he arrived at the door he wasted no time, he pushed the door open, but nothing prepared him for what he now saw. His wife dead on the floor her eyes wide open , her hair sprawled across the floor, her wand snapped lying next to the dead woman. He couldn't help but running over to the crib to see if his children was still alive. He found his answer , they were no longer there. He knew now who would do this to stop he-who-must-not-be-named to prevent anymore danger for anyone.

"Dumbledore you fool!" Tom's voice rang trough the silent house , Tony just stood there with anger flashing in his eyes. _This is not over you fool_ Tom thought

_**Authors note: **_

Liked it? Loved it?

Tell me in reviews!

The first official chapter would be up soon

oh yeah and lets just pretend Tom's eyes were green kay? XP

xXxMalfoyIsTheNamexXx

…

…

…

…


	2. Chapter 2

I_n_ **P**_ericulo_ **A**_besse_

**Summary:**

_Two sisters united by blood. Both in need in something that neither can have, what will stand in their way? Hate, love, regret , or a certain Gryffindor, that wants nothing but the distruction of your father ?_

_**Author's note**_

_Spelling sucks! Correct if you must oh and REVIEW! Enough chit chat here's the chapter! _

_**Chapter 2: **Reunited_

**...17 years later...**

It was now exactly 2 days since Lamia and Starlet's parents past away , it was sad to hear about it, they were schooled by some wizards that they did not like at all. They sorted all of their stuff, they will live at their parent's friends house, The Zabini's what they heard of them wizards, not like their muggle parents Miranda and Lucas Stone, they did love their parents but both died in a car accident, Tragic really, But Starlet and Lamia prenounced Le-me-a and Star-lit nobody ever got it right.

"Lamia! Come look its our Birth Certificate!'' Starlet yelled to her sister to come and look at the yet-to-open-envelope. Once her sister arrived she tore open the envelope and read what was inside, she paled at the information, Lamia looked at her sister's pale face before reading her's and also paling.

**Birth Certificate of Lamia Stone**

**Real name: **

_Lamia Varia Riddle_

**Adopted Parents :**

_Miranda Stone _**and**_ Lucas Stone_

**Real Parents:**

_Emerald Roman Riddle _**and**_ Tom Marvolo Riddle_

"W-were adopted?" Lamia Asked her sister but she was too busy re-reading her own certificate

**Birth Certificate of Starlet Stone**

**Real name: **

_Starlet Tigres Riddle_

**Adopted Parents :**

_Miranda Stone _**and**_ Lucas Stone_

**Real Parents:**

_Emerald Roman Riddle _**and**_ Tom Marvolo Riddle_

She cleared her throat '' looks like it Lamia'' She said stumbling over her own voice

" Why didn't they tell us , and who the hell is these Riddle's?'' Lamia asked her patience slipping away very fast

"I don't -'' I was enterupted by a loud _crack _of aparation... the Zabini's was here to get us , they all smiled at us.

'You guys ready?'' Blaise Zabini asked

"Yes, just need to-'' _shrink _''- shrink the boxes and get our stuff, be right back '' Lamia said before dashing off to get her stuff, Starlet's stuff was already shrunken and in her pocket , when Lamia finally came back we all grabbed arms and apparated away from our once before home.

**Several hours later**

**Lamia's POV:**

Several hours passed and me and Starlet now both in the Zabini Manor in our chambers, in our seperate rooms my bedroom was breathtaking the bed itself was breathtaking with it's blood red duvet , the room even had a little bookcase and behind that bookcase a library (**au: I suck at discription lol ) **our chamber had our own bathroom that looked exactly like the bathroom at our old home only bigger loads bigger. My thoughts was interrupted by my sister's head poking through the door

''come on in'' I said while mentioning to enter , she did as she was told and came to sit by me.

''the dark lord summoned blaise and his parents, they would be awhile... oh and I told them we were adopted and our real parents names, they didn't look good when I told them'' Starlet said while shruging

**Blaise's POV:**

''My lord'' I said bowing to the powerful man in front of me.

" What do you Zabini's want?'' he said icely this time my father was the one to speak.

''There is two young girls claiming they are adopted...and is the children of the ...Riddle family'' My father said while closing his eyes preparing for the impact... the impact never came so he opened his eyes looking at his lord standing.

" take me to them'' He hissed.

''they are at our manor''my father said before apparating, me and my mother were soon to follow, then our lord. Once we were there Lord Voldemort was already there

''I will go get them my lord'' I said bowing before leaving to get them, they both were in Lamia's chamber.

" Lamia , Starlet the dark lord wants to see you'' I said to them before mentioning to follow me. They first looked at each other before following , not in need but in fear, who wouln't fear the dark lord? We past every corridor until we reached the stairs.

**The dark lord's POV:**

I did not know if they were my children, I was shocked when I heard of them. I also felt nervous if it was not them, the sadness that would be with me then, but also if it was them, what would I say then, ' hello my daughters?' no that would be too sudden for the twins , I was interrupted by soft footsteps on the stairs. I looked up to see the blue and emerald orbs of eyes, looking at me I knew instantly that it was my children. They were beautiful I remember that it is Lamia with the blue eyes, twinkling she had her mother's eyes, and my color hair , the straight brown hair with her bangs. She was as tall as her sister Starlet she almost looked the same as her sister except she had my eyes , but with the same twinkle as her sister and had straight dark blonde hair that was straight. They finally reached me , both shorter than me.

"Lamia and Starlet, I presume?'' I said trying to find my voice. They nodded but with confused expresions

"Don't mind my asking , but how do you know?'' Lamia asked I chuckled.

" Exactly like your mother...'' I said, now they are more confused.

" how did you know our mother'' They asked me in sync

" well I was married to her'' I said chuckling

" y-y-youre our f-f-father?''they asked with a shocked expression, but looked at each other and began grinning, before looking back at me, I just nodded and kept my expression the way it was

_**Author's note:**_

Liked it? Loved it?

Tell me in reviews!

What do you think will happen next?

…

…

…

xXxMalfoyIsTheNamexXx


	3. Chapter 3

**I**n **P**ericulo **A**besse

**Summary:**

_Two sisters united by blood. Both in need in something that neither can have, what will stand in their way? Hate, love, regret , or a certain Gryffindor, that wants nothing but the distruction of your father ?_

**Author Note:**

To avoid any confusion, the twins are okay with their father and is going to go to Hogwarts in this chapter,and instead of living at the Zabini's they moved to Riddle manor...lol I talk to much don't I? Lol here's the chapter! XP

**Chapter 3:**_Meeting you_

**Lamia's POV:**

_''excuse me  
>but i might drink a little bit more than i should tonight<br>and i might take you home with me if i could tonight  
>and i think you should let me cause i look good tonight<br>and we might not get tomorrow '' _

I sang to a muggle song I loved to listened to along with Starlet , while we were getting ready to go to kings cross, our father won't be going with, well that is obvious he can't be seen so we were going to floo there, and board the train.

"and Done!'' Starlet said while standing waiting for me to finish, once I was finished we both were standing next to our trunks, my owl hooted , they owl's eyes were shining a deep blue witch fitted well with her grey feather's. Starlet's owl was black owl with gray eyes that was always beautiful to me.

" well let's get going, we don't want to be late for the train and I want to see how Potter's scar burns when we are near'' I said smirking

"Hell yeah, let's get going'' Starlet said while grinning along with me, I chuckled before running down the stairs of our home, our father was waiting there for us

"About time'' He said while rolling his eyes and mumbling something about exactly like our mother, I laughed at this.

"Well...we are girls and need to look appropriate'' Starlet said grinning

''ha-ha very funny , any way you have to go, before you're late for the train, and please be careful'' he said to us.

"we will, goodbye dad'' Starlet said Smiling before hugging him, and stepping into the floo and disappeared.

"goodbye dad'' I said hugging him, before I disappeared into the floo , I was greeted by my sister that had arrived before me.

****on the train** **

Loads of people was already boarded on the train and in compartments. We had arrived late so we had to search for one , Starlet and me passed the 'ravenclaw's' we had decided we were going to sit with slytherins that was pass the 'Gryffindors' , There were a lot of people in the gryffindor compartments , it was one gryffindor that caught our attention, we smirked as we looked at him, his scar burned instantly witch he is holding. At that we just smirked more. He just stared in shock at us. Once we were at the slytherin side , we chose the only empty compartment in the far corner .

''What do we have here'' a blond said his friends just laughed "Two people in OUR compartment'' He said trying to scare us, me and Starlet chuckled..

''Aww the baby's gonna cry, just because were sitting in their compartment'' We said in a baby voice

"Id watch out if I were you, you just might not live through the year''he said smirking along with his friends.

"Boohoo, we could have you killed , by just a phone call.''I said

"Who you going to call? Daddy?'' He said laughing

"yes we just might , now either sit and shut the hell up or go sit with Gryffindorks''I said he just sneered and sat next to his friends

The trip was very quiet but quick, we had even gone to change into our robes, once the train had stopped we exited the train, threw a sneer at the blond boy and left.

**Draco's POV**

" who do they think they are, commanding me! Draco Malfoy!'' I said in outrage . While we waited for the 1st years to be sorted, Pansy was about to reply but was interrupted by the voice of Proffesor Mcgonagall

'' Before the 1st year sorting may begin there is two children which needs to be sorted, so when i call theyre name, they must come to be sorted..''

" first is _Lamia(pause)... Riddle'' _Many gasps were heard along with whispers, i was shocked to see it was one of the girls on the train. She walked forward, with her head high and shoulders back, and sat on the chair to wait for the sorting hat.

"oo this is intressting, another riddle i see, very cunning, very sly, much like the Riddle before you...you must belong in...SLYTHERIN'' she smirked and walked to her table in the corner

"_Starlet Riddle''_ Mcgonagall said

''Oh so it is twins , you belong in the same house sooo SLYTHERIN''

**Author Note**

Review!

.

.

.

.

.

xXxMalfoyIsTheNamexXx


End file.
